Je ne suis pas lui
by Teli
Summary: Slash AragornFaramir. Lorsque le Roi ne peut s’empêcher de retrouver son défunt amant par l’intermédiaire d’un autre…


Auteur : Sandra, alias Dark

Email : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

Titre : je ne suis pas lui…

Résum : Slash Aragorn/Faramir. Lorsque le Roi ne peut s'empêcher de retrouver son défunt amant par l'intermédiaire d'un autre…

Disclaimer : pô z'a moi. Dommage, je l'ai aurait bien tous adoptés !

Genre : POV Faramir. Slash, mini mini lemon, qu'on appellera plutôt scène romantique détaillée superficiellement (soyez indulgents, c'est la première fois que j'écris ça !), dépouille psychologique de personnages.

Note : spéciale dédicace pour Rachel Propr, coupineuh de moua, qui à été la première à lire cette fic sur brouillon. Je lui dédie cette version finale, en me rappelant la tête qu'elle a fait quand elle a lut le premier jet…. Je l'ai convertit au slash ! ^^

***

Je ne suis pas lui….

***

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit. Tout paraissait si flou… ma vue…. Mon ouïe. Seul les sensations au bout de mes doigts indiquaient que j'étais alité.

Puis petit à petit, tout revînt, et je compris que j'étais dans les maisons de guérison.

Les souvenirs affluèrent aussi à ma mémoire. Je me rappelais la bataille d'Osgiliath. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait survécu. Je ne sais comment je suis revenu à la cité, mais j'ai souvenirs d'avoir vu mon père debout sur un tas de bois, poisseux d'huile, avec une lueur dément dans le regard… puis le cri d'un Hobbit… maître Peregrïn.

L'inconscient m'a reprit par la suite. Et voilà que je m'éveillais. Mon esprit était un peu plus en paix. Je tournais doucement la tête vers la gauche, et mon regard croisa celui d'un homme brun, qui me sondait, qui me détaillait.

Il émanait de cet Homme comme une aura. Il avait dans son air, une autorité naturelle que je n'aurais su décrire. Il était beau.

Oui, beau. C'était le mot. Je ne sait pas pourquoi ça me traversait l'esprit, mais c'était ça.

-comment vous sentez vous ?

Sa vois était douce, grave, et presque paternelle. J'aurai aimé que mon père ait cette voix, mais c'est de la bouche d'un autre qu'elle sortait, et elle tintait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Je hochait doucement la tête pour répondre à le question de l'homme : j'allais bien. Mieux là où j'étais, et ce malgré les douleurs de mon corps.

J'humectais un peu mes lèvres pour lui parler.

-qui êtes vous ?

-Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Reposez vous Faramir.

Alors c'était donc lui, le deuxième homme de la communauté de l'anneau, le compagnon de mon frère, celui qui pouvait prétendre au trône du Gondor. En tout cas, il avait l'étoffe d'un roi, et le Roi veillait sur moi.

Je dormis trois jours aux dires des guérisseuses, et au bout de ce troisième jour, j'eut enfin l'autorisation de me lever. On me donna des vêtements dignes de mon rang et on me servit un repas frugal. Je discutais de ma santé avec la vielle guérisseuse tout en avalant ma nourriture et j'appris que le Seigneur Aragorn était venu à mon chevet tous les jours, pendant mon inconscience, ainsi que pendant mes trois derniers jours de sommeil. J'en fus surpris. En quoi méritai-je un tel honneur ?

Dans l'après midi, Aragorn vînt me rendre visite justement. Quand il me vit éveillé, assis sur mon lit en train de lire un recueil de poésie, son visage s'éclaira.

Il s'approchât de moi, et s'assit sur une chaise. Je reposais mon livre. Je n'avais pas remarqué la première fois, mais ses yeux étaient bleus, bleus comme le ciel. Cette prestance de Roi émanait toujours de lui.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, et c'est au cours de cette conversation que j'appris que mon père était mort.

-je suis désolé.

Moi je ne l'étais pas. Mon père m'avait tellement déçu que je n'avais aucun regret. Je me demandais encore comment je faisais pour apprécier un homme qui me traitait comme un moins que rien, qui avait toujours préféré mon frère, qui voulait que je sois comme mon frère.

Je ne suis pas lui. Je suis moi, Faramir, fils cadet de Denethor, frère d'un homme disparu au cours d'une quête secrète, blessé physiquement, mais libéré de l'emprise d'un père fou, et étrangement captivé par le bleu des yeux d'Aragorn.

Oui, captivé, j'étais captivé. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Il posait sur moi un regard étrange, mélancolique et appréciateur à la fois. Ce regard me changeait de celui de mon père qui était dur, froid, et empli de dégoût.

Nous continuâmes notre discussion. J'aurai voulu le questionner sur mon frère, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne parle de lui seulement en termes d'éloge. Pas que je voulais qu'il dise du mal de mon frère, mais mon père me parlait trop de Boromir comme étant une merveille du monde. Boromir ceci…. Boromir cela… Boromir il a…. Boromir il est… je ne voulait plus de ces paroles.

-votre frère m'a parlé de vous.

Cette phrase me sortit de ma rêverie. Pas de louanges ?

-vous êtes un homme de bien d'après ses dires. Reprendrez vous les fonctions d'intendant laissées vacantes par la mort de votre père ?

Déj ? J'étais à peine réveillé que l'on me proposait de reprendre la cité. Il du voir ma surprise car il ajouta :

-je ne veux pas vous précipiter, mais je sais que cette citée sera mieux dirigée par vous qu'elle ne l'était par Denethor.

Des compliments ! Il m'offrait des compliments ! Seul Boromir avait eu quelques paroles gentilles à mon égard. Jamais quelqu'un d'autre ne m'en avait dit. Parce que j'étais le frère cadet, parce que j'étais dans l'ombre de mon frère…. Les gens ne s'adressaient à moi que pour me parler de lui.

Au souvenir de Boromir, le chagrin m'envahit. Je revoyais en boucle les images de mon rêve, celui ou la barque funéraire de mon frère passait devant mes yeux horrifiés, contemplant son cadavre.

Une larme roula sur ma joue. Je baissais la tête pour cacher ma peine. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aragorn me voie faible.

A ma grande surprise, ma larme fut essuyée par une main douce et rugueuse à la fois. Je tournais la tête vers lui.

-pleurez de tout votre saoul Faramir… je ne vous juge pas… je ne suis pas Denethor…

Ce fut le déclic, mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et je lâchais tout. Les flots de tristesse envahirent mon visage, j'étais inondé de peine, de peine accumulée sur des années, que je cachais pour tenter de plaire au monde.

Tout partait, tout évacuait, et je sentis deux bras forts encercler mes épaules.

Je me calai contre Aragorn, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui me reposer.

Je du rester lové ici une bonne demi-heure. Au début, derrière mes pleurs, j'avais sentit Aragorn tressaillir quand je m'étais appuyé contre lui. Maintenant, je le sentais serein tout comme moi. Je me calmais peu à peu. Il était immobile contre moi, moi immobile contre lui. Les seuls mouvements étaient ceux de mon épaule secouée sous le coup des derniers sanglots.

Sa main s'était mise à caresser doucement mon épaule. Ma peine était partie, elle se faisait remplacer petit à petit par un sentiment d'allégresse. Oui, j'étais bien ici, dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait d'apprécier le contact.

Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti avant. Jamais lorsque mon frère me prenait dans es bras pour tenter de me consoler étant plus jeune… jamais dans les bras s'une femme…

Mes bras jusque là repliés contre moi, vinrent s'enrouler autour de la taille d'Aragorn, et je goûtait un peu plus de sa présence.

Je savais qu'Aragorn appréciait ma présence, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pensais qu'il aimerait aussi que je me blottisse contre lui, puisque après tout, c'était lui qui m'avait consolé.

Je le senti soupirer dans mon cou. Dehors, les premières étoiles apparaissaient. Les guérisseuses étaient parties. Je ne m'était pas rendu compte du temps passé dans ses bras. Je me sentais mieux. La mort de mon frère me peinait moins. J'étais en train de l'accepter je me sentait prêt à savoir comment il était perçu au sein de la compagnie.

-quels étaient vos liens avec mon frère ?

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, et quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sa voix était lointaine.

-un mai. Je l'aimais énormément. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup Faramir… beaucoup…

Il avait baissé ses yeux vers moi. Le bleu de ses iris scintillait d'une lueur presque envieuse. Il me détaillait. J'avais l'impression de le captiver à mon tour.

Il porta sa main à mon visage et commença à me caresser la joue. Je vis ses yeux s'emplir de désir.

Je reculai d'un coup. Ça allait bien trop vite pour moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais peur. Aragorn paraissait déçu, mais il avança quand même vers moi.

-ne sois pas effrayé Faramir… tu es beau.

Je reculai un peu plus sur le lit, mais il venait encore vers moi. Son regard m'omnibulait. Malgré moi, je voulais qu'il vienne plus près, qu'il glisse sa main autour de mes hanches, qu'il colle son torse au mieux et qu'il capture mes lèvres

Pourquoi de telles pensées me venaient-elles à l'esprit ??

Je n'eut pas le temps de trouver réponse à ma question, car je senti qu'il m'embrassait. Je goûtais ses lèvres. Ma raison me disait de m'enfuir, ma mon cœur lui, disait de s'abandonner à ses sensations. Le cœur prit le dessus, répondant aux caresses d'Aragorn qui se faisaient plus insistantes. Sa prestance de Roi s'était muée en magnétisme animal.

Je laissai sa langue explorer ma bouche, nouant mes mains autour de son cou, l'invitant à me donner plus de tendresse. 

J'en avais besoin. Il y avait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas aimé à ma juste valeur

Nous étions couchés sur le lit, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. Sa main s'insinua sous mes vêtements, chatouillant ma colonne vertébrale. Je sus aux frissons qui parcouraient mon dos qu'il était expérimenté. Il avait déjà aimé un autre homme.

Je continuai de l'embrasser, mouvant mes hanches contre les siennes. À travers nos habits, je sentis notre désir viril croître encore et encore. Ses deux mains ouvrirent ma tunique et s'attelèrent ensuite à enlever mon pantalon.

Quand enfin nous nous retrouvâmes nus l'un contre l'autre, j'hésitait encore un peu, rougissant comme une adolescente quant à ce qui allait suivre.

Il me regarda de nouveau, laissant ses doigts jouer dans mes cheveux blonds. Il déposa un baiser autour de mon cou, humant mon parfum. Ses mains redescendirent le long de mon corps et aggripèrent mes jambes en les soulevant légèrement. Je compris l'appel et les enroulait autour de ses hanches.

Il se baissa un peu, et je le senti me prendre.

Sous la surprise, je resserrai mon étreinte sur lui. Il n'osait plus bouger. Son front était calé contre mon cou et sa respiration était saccadée. Puis je me détendis enfin et il commença à bouger.

Mes hanches allaient et venaient au même rythme que les siennes, toujours plus vite, toujours plus passionnément. Il ponctuait ses coups par des baisers et des caresses sur mon corps, et je ne me gênais pas pour les lui rendre.

Je senti une chaleur envahir mon sein, se répondant dans chacun de mes membres.

Il avait fermé les yeux. Puis d'un coup, je vînt contre lui, libérant cette chaleur. Il me suivit quelques secondes plus tard, donna t un ultime coup de hanches. Et dans son explosion de plaisir, je perçu son murmure…

- Boromir…. »

Je me figeais. Il avait prononcé le nom de mon frère. Dès lors, je su quelles étaient ses relatons avec lui…. Je sus qui était l'homme qu'il avait déjà aimé.

Il roula sur le côté en laissant une main sur mon torse, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Je restait hébété, bouche grande ouverte par la surprise et la déception.

Boromir…. Il avait aimé Boromir durant leur quête, et c'est Boromir qu'il avait aimé cette nuit… pas moi.

Mes yeux s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était de la rage. Je me levait rapidement et enfilait mes vêtements. Puis sans poser un seul regard sur Aragorn, je m'enfui des maison de guérison.

Je déambulais dans les rues de Minas Tirith endormie. Rien n'aurait pu apaiser ma colère et mon désespoir. Encore une fois, quelqu'un avait préféré mon frère.

Et le pire c'était qu'Aragorn m'avait utilisé pour retrouver son amant, il m'avait utilisé moi, sachant que je n'étais pas insensible à son charme. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrivais dans les jardins de la cité. Ces magnifiques lieux avaient toujours sus apaiser mes tourments. Ils me rappelaient ma mère.

Je m'assis sur un des bancs, baissant la tête. Je n'avait même plus la force de pleurer tant je me sentait mal. Bafoué et réduit à rien… rien…. C'est toujours de que me disait mon père : tu n'es rien.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Une présence légère que je n'avais pas remarquée était arrivée. Je tournait la tête et reconnu la personne : Eowyn du Rohan, la dame au Bras de l'Ecu.

Elle ne dit pas un mot, et se contenta de s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je la remerciais de son silence. 

J'avais ouï dire par les guérisseuses qu'elle s'était éprise d'Aragorn. Comme moi….

Alors, elle pouvait certainement comprendre ma douleur. Du coup, sans prévenir, je lui déballais tout. Tout ce qui s'était passé, de fond en comble. Je lui racontais ma douleur, et le sentiment de vide que j'avais en moi. Elle m'écouta, sans rien dire.

Elle aussi, comme moi, était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne lui avait pas rendu son amour. Elle aussi, restait seule, avec le souvenir de ces illusions, avec l'audace qu'elle avait eu de croire pouvoir être aimé par cet homme.

Je restai toute la nuit à discuter de ma souffrance, à partager la sienne. Nous étions unis dans la même peine.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il me fallut retourner aux maisons de guérison. Aragorn n'y était plus, et j'en fut soulag : je n'aurait pu soutenir son regard. 

Les guérisseuses m'informèrent que je pouvais quitter l'établissement. Je retournai donc à la Tour Blanche, passant par toutes les petites ruelles sombres de la ville afin d'éviter les gens, et j'entrai dans le palais par une porte sur le côté.

Je trouvai surprenant qu'il n'y aie que si peu de gardes dans la citadelle, et l'on m'appris que le Seigneur Aragorn menait l'armée jusqu'au Portes Noirs, et qu'ils étaient tous partis un peu avant l'aube. Bizarre…. Je n'avait remarqué aucun mouvement dans la cité cette nuit… je devais être trop préoccupé par ma peine…

Aragorn aux Portes du Mordor…. Et bien qu'il y reste. Je ne supportait plus l'idée d'être utilisé… je ne me supportait plus. A croire que n'avait été là que pour ça…

Je ressortit du palais, par la grande porte cette fois ci, et m'avançais le long de la flèche de pierre qui surplombait Minas Tirith.

C'était à cet endroit que mon père était tombé…. Ironie du sort, c'était de là que j'allais me jeter.

Je m'accrochait à la balustrade, pensant aux événements de la veille, passant en boucle toutes sensations, et surtout, ce sentiment de chute, de tomber de haut lorsqu'il avait prononcé _son _nom… le nom de mon frère… celui qui avait tout de même eu un minimum de respect pour ma personne, tout en sachant qu'il était le préféré, celui que j'allais rejoindre.

-je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, seigneur Faramir…

Eowyn… encore elle.

-c'est la seule solution qu'il me reste.

Elle ne me demanda pas mon avis et me tira de la balustrade avec son bras valide. Je  reconnaissais bien là l'entêtement de la Vierge du Rohan.

-je perdrai alors le seul être capable de comprendre ce que je ressens…

Je la vis alors sous son vrai jour. Elle était magnifique, et perdue, se raccrochant à moi comme à une pauvre bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser filer, moi qui était encore plus perdu qu'elle.

Mais c'était vrai… nous nous comprenions. Nous étions passés par les mêmes épreuves, la mort d'un père, la mort d'un frère (d'un cousin pour elle), et nous avions tous les deux aimé sans espoir…

Dès lors, je passais plus de temps en sa compagnie, nous découvrant, s'efforçant d'oublier Aragorn. Et un jour, elle m'annonça qu'elle ne voulait plus être rein. Je compris alors qu'elle, avait réussi à ne plus penser à Elessar, et qu'elle s'était lentement éprise de moi.

Mais moi je n'étais pas prêt, et je savais qu'elle m'attendrait.

Plus tard, des cors retentirent dans la cité. Aragorn était de retour, victorieux. Sauron venait d'être défait et la paix allait enfin régner, pour les autres. Moi, je ne n'aurais pas trouvé de paix tant que les choses entre Aragorn et moi ne seraient pas mises au clair.

Car je savais que je devais l'affronter. Cela m'effrayait, mais il fallait que je le fasse, sous peine de retourner à la flèche de pierre de Minas Tirth, et de m'y jeter quand même.

Je saluait donc Eowyn, et partit à la rencontre du Roi qui rentrait dans la cité, la peur me taraudant le ventre.

Je le vis sur son cheval, il menait les hommes, fier et droit. L'allure d'un Roi. Celle allure qui m'avait attiré. Je me frayait un chemin à travers la foule et arrivait quasiment devant lui.

Je devais avouer que j'avais un peu l'espoir que tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar, et qu'il sauterait de son cheval pour venir vers moi et m'embrasser… comme dans un vrai rêve…

Mais il me lança un regard si indifférent que le rêve vola en milles éclats de verre. J'en fut révulsé, et lui lançait en retour, mon regard le plus haineux, pour m'avoir lassé comme une vulgaire chose dont on ne veut plus après l'avoir utilisée.

Je me refondit dans la foule et disparut, ne cherchant plus à la voir.

Plus tard, je me mariais avec Eowyn. Elle était charmante, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais elle me considérait comme Faramir… pas comme une copie de Boromir.

Au fond de moi, cette nuit resterait gravée, et elle le resterait à jamais, comme une marque faite au fer rouge, apposée là pour ne pas oublier ce qu'est vraiment l'amour, ce qu'est vraiment la souffrance.

Je savais qu'Aragorn pensait encore à son ancien amant quand il me regardait, alors qu'il était au bras d'Arwen, sa récente épouse et maintenant reine du Gondor… il me voyait… il _le _voyait…

Mais je ne suis pas lui.

FIN.

***

Et voil !

Première fic sur le SDA. *toute fière d'elle*. Me taraudez pas pour avoir la suite, il n'y en aura pas. Désolée, mais j'ai trop de trucs en cours.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pens !

San.


End file.
